Clara
Backstory Clara was assigned as Sansa's handmaiden when she was 15 years old. Recent Events Season 1 Clara is styling Sansa's hair when she looks up at her and asks if she thinks Joffrey will like her. She assures her that he will. As the King and his court arrives, Clara stands with the other handmaidens. She spots The Hound and smiles as he approaches. She freezes when he takes his helmet off to reveal his scars. The other handmaidens start whispering and she scolds them. Sandor hears and looks at her. She smiles, but he looks away. Later, at the feast, she approaches him. She tells him that she doesn't trust the Lannisters and that she wants him to keep an eye on Sansa. Sandor pauses, then agrees. Clara later says goodbye to Sansa and Sandor as they leave for Kings Landing. She's unaware that Sandor watched her as she walked away. Season 3 Clara was on her way to visit Sansa when she stopped at an inn. She thought she recognized one of the boys with the Brotherhood. She was about to get a closer look when the Brotherhood brought The Hound in.Sandor recognizes her, but doesn't say a thing, as she looks unhappy. He does point out that the familiar looking boy is Arya Stark. Clara follows Sandor and Arya out the next day. One of the men approaches her, lifts her up onto his horse and ties a cloth around her eyes. She watches as Sandor and Beric fight. Trying to drown out Arya's cries, she prays that Sandor will win. When he leaves after winning the trial, she runs after him. He's not pleased, since he thinks she wants him to take him to Kings Landing. She asks him to bring her back to Winterfell. He happily agrees, then she adds that she wants to bring Arya back to safety. Clara decides to take a bath when they stop at an inn. A man spots her and sits next to her in the tub. She tries to shoo him away, but he doesn't listen. Sandor walks into the room and sneaks up behind them, telling the man to get away from his wife. Clara plays along and tells the man that he'll hurt him if he doesn't leave. The man scoffs and Sandor pushes him under the water. The man screams and Sandor lets him up for air. The man scurries off. Clara thanks Sandor for saving her and kisses him. He freezes, but kisses her back. She sits between his legs as he eats the pigs. Arya watches disgustedly, knowing that they're something going on between them. They eventually reach the wedding, but the guard doesn't let them through. At the sight of Grey Wind's head attached to Robb's body, Clara almost vomits. Clara watches in horror as Arya slips away from her. Season 4 Clara travels to an inn along with Sandor and Arya. They spot Polliver, who stole Arya's sword. She rolls her eyes at Sandor's comments about people who name their swords. Clara spots the girl whose about to get harassed and she tries to save her. Sandor pulls her away and tells her that she'll get hurt, too. She watches Polliver in disgust as he starts talking to Sandor. As they fight, she leads the poor girl to the balcony, where they watch. Clara ends up at the house of a father and daughter. She rolls her eyes at Sandor being impatient, although it's obvious she's really hungry, too. The next morning, Clara wakes up to the sound of Sandor's yelp. Looking around, she sees that she escaped. She scolds Sandor, thinking he said something that caused her to run off. Clara eventually gets tired of Sandor complaining about his injury and tells him to burn it. Arya agrees and starts to bring fire towards him, to which he shouts. Clara watched Arya practice her water dance as Brienne of Tarth arrives with Podrick. She holds her breath, thinking she's going to take her from them. As Sandor complains about his bite, Arya suggests that he burn it. Clara tries to get her to stop, but she still approaches him. Sandor soon walks up and stares at Brienne. Podrick pointed out who he is and Clara let out a squeak. She runs after him and starts crying at the sight of him. He tells her to leave him and to marry a better man. Clara points out that she loves him and would never leave him. He just looks at her. She listens as Sandor tries to get Arya to kill him. As Arya walks away with his money, Clara sobs into his chest, thinking they'll be dead soon. Season 6 Clara is seen getting married to Sandor. She sits and eats with him, away from the others. She mentions that the others wouldn't be so afraid of him if he talked to them, but he disagreed. Sandor runs out after hearing the screams and sees all the dead bodies. He looks really worried, wondering if they got Clara too. She calls his name from a distance and runs into his arms. She is crying and can barely look around her. Holding onto her, Sandor leads them to Brother Ray, who was hung. Clara follows Sandor to the Brotherhood. They don't look surprised to see them. Thoros glances at her stomach and she folds her arms. The Brotherhood thought about letting Sandor kill one of the men for killing his friends, but Clara speaks up and says they were her friends too. Season 7 Clara rides to the house of the farmer and daughter with Sandor and the Brotherhood. Her face falls when she realizes where they are and shares a look with Sandor. Beric notices and asks if they know the place. Clara explains that they stayed there a few years before. Later that night, Clara finds Sandor burying the farmer and daughter.She points out that he's better off burning the bodies. Sandor scoffs, although he looks afraid. She doesn't listen when he tells her to go back inside. Once he finishes burying the corpses, he carries her back inside. Clara ends up being captured on her way to the Wall. She sits up when the others approach and Jon stares. She stares back, knowing that he's Sansa's half brother. He points out that she was Sansa's old handmaiden, and she thinks she's dead. Clara is happy to hear that Sansa is still alive and asked about Arya, but he's not sure. Sandor tells Clara that she should stay back. She says that any man could try to lay a hand on her while he's gone and he points out that he'll kill anyone who does. She doesn't like it and argues that she almost lost him once and she's not going to again. Clara watches as Tormund approaches them. She listens as he rambles on about a woman he loves.Both she and Sandor freeze when he mentions who it is. Her eyes narrow at the sight of Brienne of Tarth. She glares as The Mountain approaches with Cersei. Season 8 Clara arrives with Daenerys Targareyn and her court. She spots Arya watching, but doesn't say anything. While Sandor goes to the forges to get his weapon made, Clara goes off to find Sansa. She keeps her distance, afraid of how she'll react. She is surprised to see how much she's grown. She finally gathers up the courage and approaches her. Sansa looks surprised at first, then hugs her. Hours before the battle starts, Clara approaches Gendry, telling him that she wants him to forge her a weapon. Sandor finds her and is unhappy to hear what she's doing. She points out that they need as many people as possible. Clara and Sandor lean against a wall, staring off into the night, as Arya approaches. She looks amused while he looks irritated, although he's happy to see her. As the Dothraki disappears, Clara squeezes Sandor's hand. Sandor leads her to safety, where there's no fire. Her and Beric try to get him to go back out there, but he's too afraid. Clara tries telling him how brave he is, but he wouldn't listen. As she apprehensively looks around, she spots Arya and points her out. During the feast, a woman approaches Sandor and starts flirting with him. Clara shoves her away and wraps an arm around him to show her that he's hers. Unbeknownst to them, Sansa was watching. She sits across from them and points out that she's never heard Clara speak that way. Sandor smiles and tells her that he taught her well. Clara goes with Sandor and Arya to Kings Landing. As they watch the walls crumble, Sandor takes Clara aside and tells her to go back with Arya. She tries telling him that she survived the battle so she should be fine. He kisses her, then places a hand on her stomach. She understands and goes back. She can't find Arya in during the riot and is afraid that she was killed. She frantically looks for her. Arya finds her leaning against a wall and tries to get her to follow. She mentions that there's no use and they're going to die. Riding off with Arya, she cries, seeing what Dany has done and is sure Sandor is dead. She follows Sansa, Arya and Bran to say goodbye to Jon. He thanks her for caring for her all these years. Relationships Ayla Clara and Ayla were close, as they were Sansa's and Arya's handmaiden's respectively. When the Ironborn attacked Winterfell, Clara told her to run away with her, but she wouldn't. Sandor Clegane Sandor didn't care for her at first. He thought she was just making fun of him when she first spoke to him. He was attracted to her once he laid eyes on her, but had to keep from falling. He eventually changes his attitude when she kisses him. Sansa Stark Clara really cares for Sansa, which was shown when she asked Sandor to keep an eye on her. They were close when Sansa grew up in Winterfell and sometimes she'd hang out with her and her cousin, Jeyne. Arya Stark Arya didn't have much of a problem with her until she chose to have Sandor take her home. She was afraid that she was falling in love with him. She reminds her that he killed her friend Mycah, but Clara said that he only did it under King Joffrey's orders. She is especially disgusted once they get together. Thoros of Myr Clara doesn't like him at first, since he's from Kings Landing and from the way he and some of his men looked at her. She is seen looking upset when he dies. Beric Dondarrion Clara didn't know what to think of him when they first met. She looks upset when he dies. Jon Snow Clara didn't interact with Jon much when she was Sansa's handmaiden. Theon Greyjoy Clara didn't notice him until after he tried taking over Winterfell. She was frightened by him. When she came back to Winterfell and saw him, she wanted to attack him, but Sansa stopped her and let her know he changed. Despite that, she still gave him dirty looks in the courtyard. Personality She isn't afraid to speak up. Appearance Clara is of average height, has long black hair and blue eyes. Skills * Hunting: '''It was shown that she was a good hunter when she was out traveling with Sandor and Arya. Quotes Said by Clara "I've seen the way you look at Joffrey. You know he's an awful person. Please, protect her." -to '''Sandor "He would've hurt me by now if he wanted to." -to Arya, about Sandor "I have as much of a chance of dying in the crypts as I do fighting them. Some could easily sneak in and kill me. If I'm going to die, I'd rather be with you." -to Sandor "If I die, and I come back, please kill me, no matter how much it hurts." -to Sandor About Clara Sansa: '''Why is it you look after me? '''Sandor: '''Your old handmaiden told me to. With the people here in Kings Landing, you need it. '''Thoros: '''Who's the woman? '''Sandor: '''She was Sansa Stark's handmaiden back in Winterfell. '''Thoros: '''Judging by the way you look at her, you're in love with her. '''Sandor: '''I barely know her. The only things I love is drinking and killing. "Clara was really kind to me. Ramsay probably killed her." -'''Sansa Trivia Her name is pronounced Cl-are-a Category:Handmaidens Category:Fanon Characters Category:Northmen Category:House Poole